Searching
by Bellaluna1
Summary: AU. Himeno, from Leafina arrives on Earth in search of the Leafe Knights so that she can find and save her sister, Takako as well as the two worlds.
1. Arrival

Searching

By: Bellaluna

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or its characters. Please do not copy or steal this fanfic because that is mine.

Author's Notes: Hm, well I watched the Pretear anime a while back, and just finished reading the manga. (I liked the anime better) So I decided to write a fic centered on the idea of Himeno being the one from Leafenia. Well please enjoy and review.

'Almost there,' she thought. 'I'm almost there Takako. Just hold on!' The light was blinding as she grew nearer and nearer to the end of the tunnel that connected her world, Leafenia to the world known as Earth. 'I promise I'll find you.' Her name was Himeno, and she was the Pretear and princess of Leafenia. That night her sister, and best friend, Takako disappeared. She had come to Himeno in her dream and told her she was being held on earth, and if she wasn't rescued soon she'd be used to rid both worlds of all of the leafe. Himeno took it upon herself to go and rescue her sister, but first she would have to find help. The help would come from the Leafe knights who also disappeared from Leafenia, though that was years ago, before she was born.

Suddenly she was there. Himeno stood on a cement walkway, her whole body now feeling completely drained, but her determination to help Takako kept her moving. The walkway led to street, cars passing by every once in a while. With a dazed look on her face she took in her surroundings. Earth was green, though not as green as Leafenia. "T-Takako…" She whispered with a horse voice.

Looking up ahead of her she saw a blurry figure walking toward her. She meant to move out of the way, but instead her legs stopped in their tracks. In a matter of seconds her legs gave out and she fell forward.

Hayate had had a dream again. He'd had dreams like that since before he can remember, but as of late they'd been a constant thing every night. As he walked down the street he rubbed his tired eyes. That girl, he had called to him as always, but her voice seemed some much clearer and closer than ever. Though he still never saw her well enough to make out who she was.

"T-Takako," a weak voice whispered just loud enough for Hayate hear it. He looked up ahead of him to see a young girl in a rather odd costume walking down the street, looking half asleep. He rolled his eyes and kept on his way. He didn't have time to be bothered with such things. But then the girl froze, her eyes drooping shut. She suddenly began to fall forward.

"Woah!" Hayate cried and moved forward, catching the girl in his arms. Sudden warmth filled him as their bodies made contact with each other. He blinked with confusion as a dull light glowed around the two them.

"M-must….save Takako…" the girl managed to say before loosing all consciousness. As soon as she did so, the warmth and light disappeared.

'What the hell?' Hayate thought, quite disturbed by this lasted turn of events. 'Well I'm defiantly going to find out what's going on,' he decided and lifted the girl up, and carried her back to his apartment.

Sasame came home to quite a shock. Hayate had skipped school, so he had come home during lunch break to find out where he was. When he got to the apartment, not only did he find Hayate, but a strange young woman. "Hayate…what's going on?" he gave his roommate and best friend an odd look.

"I was going to school and this girl passed out in the street," Hayate replied. "And when I caught her…something weird happened."

"Weird?" Sasame said, raising his eyebrows.

Just then the girl began to shift in the bed, seemingly waking up. Hayate got out of his seat and leaned over the bed, starring at the girl's waking face.

Himeno began to awake after passing out. Her eyes fluttered open only to see a blurry shape in front of her. Once her eyes adjusted she was that a strange man was starring at her. "AH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. On reflex she used her right fist to punch him right in the face. "Get away you…you sick pervert!" she cried as she jumped out of the bed, and into a fighting stance.

Hayate fell back, clutching his now red cheek. "What the hell?" he shouted angrily. "What do you think you're doing you idiot?"

"I think that's my line!" Himeno spat back.

"Um, Miss," Sasame piped up. "I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Himeno's glare shifted to Sasame. "Oh really? So why don't you try to explain it to me?"

"Actually…I really don't know the whole story, so Hayate, why don't you give it a go." Sasame smiled.

"Thanks so much Sasame," Hayate growled. "Well all that happened is you passed out, I caught you and I brought you here. So will you calm down?"

Himeno froze. 'That's right,' she thought. 'And when we touched…oh hell no!' She thought angrily. 'He can't, not this jerk!'

"Wh-when you caught me…did…anything happen?" She reluctantly asked.

"What, you mean that crazy light show thing?"

"Noooooo!" Himeno wailed and fell face first on to the bed. "That's impossible! You can't be one of them!"

"One of who? What are you talking about!" Hayate shouted with frustration. Already he didn't like this girl.

"A…a…leafe Knight!" Himeno cried into the sheets of the bed.


	2. Fairytale

Searching

By: Bellaluna

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Yep, I still don't own Pretear. Please don't copy or steal this fic!

Author's Notes: Hey everyone. So I looked over the first chapter and saw that I indeed did rush it. So now I'm trying to do a better job of not rushing the story, so please keep me in check. Eventually I'll probably go back and edit chapter one so it's more detailed, but I'd rather keep the story going for now.

Hayate was not happy in the least at the moment. This girl was crazy! She passes out, and against his better judgment he took her back to his apartment to take care of her, and then when she wakes up she attacks him, accusing him of being a pervert and now she was sputtering all this nonsense about Leafe Knights, Leafenia, Pretear and some person named Takako, blubbering all the while like some two year old. No, this was not a good day for Hayate.

From beside him Sasame could practically see the steam spouting out of his ears, his face red as a tomato with anger. Sasame could help but smirk as he held in his laughter at Hayate's lack of patience. He was however very concerned over the strange girl. He didn't know who she was, why she was dressed so strangely and why she was in such a state. Giving her the benefit of the doubt Sasame figured that something quite traumatizing had caused her to go into these hysterics, and that she wasn't just crazy as Hayate was obviously thinking.

Himeno was a mess. She had tried so hard to get to this world, to Earth, so that she could help her sister by finding the Leafe knights to help her as Pretear, and now she came to find that one of them was a total jerk and a pervert, who she knew would never cooperate, and she didn't really intend to do so either. And know she couldn't stop herself from crying like a baby in front of him. No doubt he'd use it against her later. Despite this fact she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Will you shut up?" Hayate finally shouted, all of his anger coming out at once at Himeno. Of course this only caused her to cry more in her state. While usually she would have instantly fought back, she was still too exhausted from her trip from Leafenia to Earth and everything just came out in tears. "You could at least show us a little gratitude for taking you in when you passed out!"

"Hayate!" Sasame barked. "Yelling isn't going to help right now," he said as he slowly and carefully walked closer to Himeno. "Miss…" he said, his voice now calm as he rested his hand on her heaving shoulder. "Miss, please calm down. I'd really like to have a chance to talk with you, about this…Leafenia," he said in a soothing voice.

Suddenly Himeno felt as if everything was lifted off of her as Sasame talked. Just the tone, not even the words, seemed to calm her until her sobs became a slow trickle of tears and a few scattered hiccups. She looked up at Sasame's face with glossy eyes. "W-who are you?" she asked in mid hiccup.

"My name is Sasame. I'm Hayate's roommate and friend. I apologize for his rudeness. He's never been the most considerate person," he gave a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Sasame! Don't you…" Hayate started, but Sasame merely lifted his hand and Hayate clamped his mouth shut and fell into a chair, brooding as Sasame went back to talk to Himeno.

"All right. Now how about you explain what brought you to where you were when you passed out?" Sasame offered a starting point for her story.

Himeno took a deep breath. "All right…but I swear if either of you laughs about it I'll beat you senseless," she said, mainly for Hayate's sake. "My name is Himeno. I've come from another world called Leafenia. In Leafenia I am one of two princesses and the Pretear. Leafenia is connected to Earth in the sense that the cycle of Leafe goes through both worlds."

"Leafe?" Sasame blinked. "What's that?"

"It's the source of life for everything in Leafenia and Earth. Without it there would be nothing," Himeno explained with a grave voice. "The blood of the Pretear runs through the royal family of Leafenia, and it is said that when the red snow falls, and the princess of disaster comes to take all the Leafe that the Pretear and her Leafe knights will be the only ones who can stop her from destroying both worlds. For sometime now small amounts of Leafe have been disappearing from Leafenia, but we were hoping that in time it would be restored, but now its growing worse. And just last night, my sister Takako was kidnapped. In a dream she told me that she was brought to earth by an evil force that would somehow use her to take all the Leafe. So I came here in order to rescue her and restore the Leafe. But before I do that I need to find the Leafe knights so I can Prete with them and become the Pretear."

"But…I thought you said you already were the Pretear," Sasame pointed out.

"Well, I suppose I should have said I have the potential to become the Pretear. Someone can only become the Pretear with the help of the Leafe Knights…except for the White Pretear…but that's another story," she sighed.

"So what in the hell makes you think that I'm one of these stupid Leafe knights, if we even are to believe this story of yours?" Hayate asked from his corner.

"Because…" Himeno replied, her voice tense. "When we touched our Leafe reacted to one another. That would only happen between a Pretear and one of her knights."

Himeno paused and glanced back over at Sasame. "And…I think you might also be one."

"Me?" Sasame looked at her doubtfully.

"Yes, just by listening to your voice I immediately calmed down. It was as if the tone of your voice worked over me. If that's the case you might just be the Leafe Knight of sound. If you don't mind," she said as her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Could I please see your hand for a moment?"

"Sure," Sasame nodded and held out his hand.

Himeno took a deep breath then gently took Sasame's hand in hers. All at once the same sensation that had occurred between Hayate and Himeno happened to her and Sasame. Sasame let out a gasped and pulled his hand away from Himeno's, causing the little light display to fade away. "So that was…" he said in a whispered tone.

"That was the proof that you're a Leafe knight," Himeno said simple. With a sigh she stood up, feeling a little bit more like herself. "It's quite possible that the other knights are nearby. It seems like you've been unconsciously been drawn together, so hopefully it won't take too long to find them all."

"And how many knights are there?" Sasame wondered.

"Seven," Himeno replied as she gazed out the window at the afternoon sun. "The knights of wind, water, sound, fire, ice, plants and light."

"Well then, tomorrow I'll help you start you search," Sasame said with a firm voice.

"What?" Hayate shouted. "You mean you actually believe this stupid little fairy tale she came up with?"

Sasame turned to Hayate and smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Ugh, fine, do whatever you want Sasame, but I'm not taking part in this little game," he said, grabbing his coat and putting it on. "I'm going out." With that he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Why that little jerk…." Himeno said, grinding her teeth together.

"Please don't think badly of him Himeno," Sasame said. "He's really a good person once you get to know him. I know that's hard to believe though. I'm sure with time though he'll grow to like you."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Himeno said collapsing on to the bed once more. "I'm still pretty tired from my trip. Do you mind if I sleep some more?"

"No, of course not. Go right ahead. I'll just be in my room reading," he smiled at her gently as he left the room, turning the light of as he went.

Himeno curled into a ball under the covers of what had to be Hayate's bed and hugged one of his pillows close to her. 'I hope the other knights are more like Sasame. I don't think I can handle more than one Hayate," she thought as she once more drifted off to sleep.


	3. Dinner and Dreams

Searching

By: Bellaluna

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. Please don't copy or steal.

Author's Notes: BLAH!

Chapter Three

Himeno woke up just in time to see the sun setting through the bedroom window. Groggily she sat up and stretched as she let out a yawn. Finally she felt almost completely refreshed. A grumbling noise suddenly emerged from her stomach though and hunger quickly consumed her. It had to have been what…almost 24 hours since she last ate? Still not completely awake, she got to her feet and made her way out of the bedroom. She'd ask Sasame for something to eat. 'Let's see…' she thought. 'He said he'd be in his room. But which one is his?' she wondered and went about searching each room of the apartment. Bathroom. No. Kitchen. Food yes, Sasame no. Living room. No. Bedroom!

With a grateful smiled she peered into Sasame's room and silently gasped. The room had such a peaceful and serene look to it, unlike Hayate's room, which had just been plain and dull. The lighting of the room was soft, not harsh to the eyes at all. In the corner of the room was a computer as well as a stereo system. It looked as if he recorded something over in that area of the room judging by the stacks of blank CDs and cassettes. Against the left wall was a huge bookcase filled to the brim with books off all kinds. Himeno eyed the books quickly, but swore she'd find sometime to check the books out later. Sasame was sitting on his neatly made bed, propped up against several pillows at the head of the bed. He seemed deeply emerged in the book he was reading and hadn't realized that Himeno was standing in awe at his doorway.

"Um…Sasame?" she finally called.

Sasame looked up from his book and instantly smiled at Himeno. "Ah, welcome to the land of the living," he joked and slipped a bookmark into the book and set it down on the table beside his bed. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, much better," Himeno replied. "Thanks."

Sasame stood up and walked over to her. "Well it's just about six o'clock. Are you hungry?" he asked.

As if on cue Himeno's stomach let out another growl in search of food. Himeno blushed with embarrassment, her hands rushing to land on her stomach in hopes of shutting it up.

Sasame laughed as Himeno mentally cursed her stomach. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as his laughing subsided. "Unfortunately we're all out of food at the moment, so we'll have to go out. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," Himeno rapidly shook her head. "Though, I think it might be best if I change first. My clothes obviously aren't meant for this world."

"I'm sorry, we don't have any female clothes here…and I didn't see you carrying anything with you…." Sasame pointed out, but couldn't help but agree that her clothes would make her stick out like a sore thumb.

"Oh don't worry about that," Himeno said with a laugh. She stepped away from Sasame for a moment and gave him a knowing smile. Then she raised her hand and with a snap of her fingers Himeno was surrounded by a pale pink light. When the light faded away Himeno was no longer in her fancy Leafenia gown. Instead she wore a simple white sweater and a light pink jumper. A matching pink headband propped up her hair that had once had a silver tiara in it. She wore white knee high socks and a pair of brown loafers on her feet. "Will this do?" she asked. "It's one of the only things I can do without the help of a knight."

"That will do just fine," Sasame replied after getting over the shock due to the magic that had just been preformed before his own two eyes. "It's very cute on you actually," he winked at her and walked to the front door of the apartment just in time to find Hayate at the doorway searching in his pocket for his keys.

"Oh," they both said, though Hayate's tone was of course much more grumpier than Sasame's.

"We were just going out for dinner Hayate. Why don't you come with us?" Sasame offered much to Himeno's dismay.

Fortunately for her Hayate moved passed both Sasame and herself and began to head to his room. "I already ate," he muttered.

"Ah well," Sasame said with a shrug. "Let's get going shall we?"

Sasame brought Himeno to a small café a few blocks away from the apartment building. "A friend of Hayate and mine works here," he explained. "I don't know if he's working right now though or not."

"I hope he's a lot friendlier than Hayate," Himeno grumbled as they both chose a table and sat down. Sasame merely chuckled as he picked up one of the menu's on the table.

A few seconds later Sasame heard a sigh of relief come from Himeno. He looked up from his menu and over at her. "What the matter?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I was afraid Earth would have different foods than I'm used to, but it all looks relatively the same," she explained with a smile.

Just then a waiter came to their table, pencil and notepad in hand. "Hello and welcome to King's Street Café. My name is Goh and…oh Sasame it you!" he said.

Both Himeno and Sasame looked up at the waiter. "Ah, hello Goh," Sasame said with a smile. "Sorry that I ditched you during lunch. I was rather worried about Hayate."

"Uh huh, sure," Goh said disbelief written all over his face. "And I'm sure you weren't just skipping to be with this lovely young lady right here," he said, pointing his pencil at Himeno. "It's no fair that you keep hogging all the girls Sasame. You've already got that Awayuki girl."

"Goh, Mawata is merely a fan and a friend and you know that very well," Sasame said, as he looked back at Himeno. "Himeno, this is my friend I was telling you about, Goh. Goh, this is a new friend that I just met today, Himeno."

"Ah, well nice to meet you Himeno," Goh said as he stuck his pencil behind his ear and extended his hand to Himeno.

"Likewise," Himeno smiled back. He seemed nice enough. He was a lot better than Hayate at least. She saw his extended hand and took it into her own shaking it. For the third time that day Himeno experienced the sensation of finding a leafe knight. Goh who was not so used to it let out a yell and yanked his hand away from Himeno's.

"What the heck was that?" he shouted staring at his surprisingly normal looking hand.

Himeno and Sasame exchanged looks. "Ah…it must have been just some static electricity," Sasame offered. He could see no point in talking about Himeno's story right there in the middle of the café where people were already staring at them and whispering about who knows what. "Right Himeno?"

"Of course, static electricity," she nodded quickly going along with the lie. "I'm very sorry. I tend to shock people a lot."

"Uh…it's all right I guess," Goh shrugged and took out his pencil once more. "So what can I get for the two of you?"

After ordering Sasame had several more questions for Himeno. Like what was a prêt, how do you go about doing one and how would one actually help? Himeno easily answered these questions since then answers had been repeated to her over and over again since she was a child. However when Sasame began to question the evil force behind the kidnapping of Takako as well as the stealing of the Leafe, Himeno could not answer, for she didn't know either.

"Oh, by the way," Himeno said just after Goh had brought them their food. "How old are you and Hayate?" she wondered.

"We're both 18, seniors in high school," Sasame replied. "Why?"

"Ah, good. I'm 16 so we'd be in the same school if I were to transfer, which I will be. In a school I'll have better chances of finding the other Leafe knights," she just before taking her first bite of food.

"16? That makes you in the same grade as Mawata," Sasame noted absently.

"So who's this Mawata? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Himeno said. Her voice was half-joking, half-curious.

"Oh no it's nothing like that," Sasame shook his head with a laugh. "You see I have a job working on a radio show in the evenings on Saturdays and she's always been a big fan of mine. I suppose you could say we're friends, but Mawata is a very closed off person. She doesn't talk much to people, even me except for when she writes letters to my show," he explained with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe you two will be friends too."

"By the sounds of her the chances will be as good as me and Hayate being friends…but I'll try," Himeno smirked while Sasame laughed once more.

When they had both finished eating and Goh came to pick up the bill Sasame pulled him aside. "Hey, when do you get off from work tonight?" he asked.

"Um…in about an hour," Goh replied. "Why?"

"Why don't you drop by our apartment after? Himeno and I would like to talk with you in private," Sasame replied.

"Sure," Goh nodded, though he gave Sasame an odd look. "Hey…wait! Himeno? You mean she's staying with you? Sasame you dog, I didn't know you had it in you," he teased, a playful grin stretched across his face.

"I assure it's nothing like that Goh," Sasame replied, not flustered at all. "Well, I'll see you in a hour then."

"Yeah…right."

Upon arriving back at the apartment Himeno and Sasame came to find that Hayate was still confined in his room, showing no signs of coming out any time soon. Deciding it may be for the best they both shrugged it off and waited in the living room watching TV until Goh arrived an hour later.

"So what's up?" he said as he casually walked into the apartments without even knocking. It was obvious to Himeno that he came her often, for he went directly to the refrigerator without asking and pulled out a can of soda.

"Well, Himeno here has a rather interesting story to tell you, and I advise you to keep an open mind about it," Sasame replied as he followed Goh into the kitchen. He turned to Himeno who had stayed back in the living room. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah, of course," she said and began to tell Goh what she had told Sasame and Hayate earlier.

About fifteen minutes later they had migrated back to the living room and were all sitting on the couch. Goh watched, captivated by Himeno's story, and when she took a deep breath, showing that she was done talking he couldn't help but let out a laugh. "You're kidding right?" she managed to say in between laughs. "This has got to be some joke right Sasame?"

"Far from it I'd say," Sasame shook his, very serious. "You yourself witnessed her power back at the café."

"But that was just static electricity right?" Goh said, his laughing stopped immediately as he saw how serious Sasame was.

"No, we lied for the sake of the people around us," Sasame answered.

"Please, I know it sounds crazy, but if you don't help me, who knows what will happen to Takako. And not just her, but the whole world!" Himeno pleaded.

"I dunno…it's all really…well unbelievable, but, well just give me a bit to think it over okay?" Goh said as he stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you in school tomorrow Sasame okay?"

"Yeah, see you," Sasame nodded and waved as he watched Goh leave. He then turned and looked at Himeno who looked very disheartened. "Oh don't worry about Goh, I'm certain that he'll help eventually. He just needs some time to take it all in. He isn't one to turn down helping a pretty young lady anyways," he informed her with a smile.

"All right," Himeno nodded, trying to smile.

"Well it's getting pretty late," Sasame noted, looking at the clock. "Why don't you sleep in my room? I'll take the couch," he offered.

"Oh no," Himeno said, shaking her head. "I'll be fine on the couch really!" Himeno assured him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm really sure."

"All right then. Good night Himeno," he said and headed for his own room.

"Good night. And thank you for believing in me Sasame," Himeno smiled.

"Anytime."

Hayate who had spent the remainder of the day brooding and fuming over Himeno and how Sasame had naively followed every word and lie she spouted out without a second though, was now quite ready to go to sleep and forget it all. Maybe he would wake up and it would all be a dream. That's what he was hoping for at least. Exhausted he fell on to his bed and went under the covers, burying is face in his pillow. He lied there silently for a moment, but then turned flat on to his back, a scowl on his face. "My bed smells like girl…" he grumbled. "And not just any girl…her…" his eyes narrowed as he grew angry all over again. He tightly clamped his eyes shut and begged for sleep to come quickly.

Sleep eventually did come, but it was not the peaceful dreamless sleep he had hoped for. Instead he spent most of that night tossing and turning in bed, having that all too familiar dream.

There he was standing on the school grounds, just as if he were going to school like every other day, and yet, there was no one else there. It was the middle of the day, but the school was completely abandoned, void of any human life. And then all around him the plants faded and died one by one all around him. Any trace of water disappeared and the air around him was stale and lifeless. There was no sound, none at all. All this death around him shot through him as though a bullet had pierced his heart. Hayate fell to his knees writhing in pain. It let out a cry, unable to bear it all as the skies turned gray, then black.

"Hayate," a sinister voice called to him. "Come with me Hayate and we shall destroy it all. If you come, I can take away the pain. It won't hurt anymore Hayate…it won't hurt."

"NO!" another voice cried. Hayate's head shot up to see where this new voice had come from. It felt so familiar…

Descending from the sky, surrounded in light a figure in a blindingly white outfit came to Hayate. He couldn't make out anything more than it was a young woman, yet there were two wings at her back. A fairy? An angel?"

"Hayate…" her voice cooed as she smiled at him, her arms wide open. "Hayate, do not fall, let me help you and we can take away the pain from everyone." She kneeled down right in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her body. And suddenly everything felt right. His pain had disappeared and he felt as if everything was going to be okay.

Himeno meanwhile was having a dream of her own. Or rather, a nightmare. It was her sister again. Himeno was surrounded by darkness, but just ahead of her she could make out the shape of a person. "Himeno!" it cried.

"Ta-Takako!" Himeno cried and ran forward trying to reach her sister. With every step she took towards her though, Takako moved further away. "Takako wait please! I'm going to save you! I promise!"

"Himeno! Please! Please help me! I don't know what they'll make me do!" Takako's voice cried, her voice filled with sorrow and pain. "Please Himeno! Find the Leafe knights and stop the demon larva!"

"I will! I will!" Himeno cried. "Just please! Tell me where you are!"

"Himeno…Himeno…Himeno…" Takako's voice faded away off in the distance. Himeno was left alone in the darkness.


	4. Wind and Light

Searching

By: Bellaluna

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear. Please don't copy or steal.

Author's Notes: BLAH!

Chapter Four

The next morning Hayate awoke from his fitful sleep. Quietly he got out of bed and opened his door. Peering out into the apartment he saw that Himeno was still sound asleep on the couch. Very grateful his rushed to get dressed and get his things for school. Once he was ready he crept out of his room, passed Himeno on the couch and straight out the door. On the way he had checked to see if Sasame had left, which he had. Letting out a sigh of relief as he headed for the elevator he ran into Goh, whose apartment was right down the hall from his own.

"Hey Hayate!" Goh greeted him as the elevator made its way up to their floor. "So I met your new roomie last night," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up Goh," Hayate said with a grimace. He didn't want to talk to her, and he certainly didn't want to talk _about _her either.

"Well it certainly was an interesting story she had. Imagine, being some knight, protecting the princess and saving the world. Sounds kind of cool doesn't it?" Goh said in a rather wistful tone.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that stupid story!" Hayate shouted.

"Hey, I mean it's kind of hard NOT to believe when that crazy light show happened when we held hands.

"Wait…you mean it happened to you too?" Hayate said, looking at Goh with sheer disbelief.

"Yeah," Goh nodded. "It was pretty weird…but cool."

"Ugh…" Hayate groaned. "I'm taking the stairs," he said and went to the stairs.

"Suit yourself," Goh shrugged just as the elevator reached the floor.

Hayate reached the school, and while he was doing his best to avoid both Sasame and Goh they both managed to find him. "Hey Hayate, long time no see," Goh joked.

"Hello Hayate," Sasame greeted him. "Was Himeno still asleep when you left?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hayate grumbled.

"Uh oh," Goh said.

Hayate finally looked up from the ground he was staring at only to see a large crowd of girls running there way with shrill cries of loved and admiration for Sasame.

"Fangirl alert!" Goh cried. "Ditching maneuver on three! One!"

"Two," Hayate continued.

"Three!" Sasame finished and in a dash all three ran off in separate directions, too fast for any of the girl's eyes to follow. They all let out disappointed grumbles and headed back into the school building.

"Boy that was close," Goh sighed as he regrouped with Sasame moments later. "You really need to stop being so popular. I might just get jealous someday," he laughed. "Um…where's Hayate?" he blinked finally realizing they were missing their third friend.

"Oh I do believe he's trying to avoid us," Sasame said with a smile. "In case you couldn't tell he's not very taken by our new lady friend."

"Oh I couldn't tell. Not at all," Goh said sarcastically as they too began to enter the building.

From behind a couple of trees near the entrance Hayate watched as Goh and Sasame went inside. Feeling it was safe to move now, he stepped out from behind the trees only to have someone fall and land flat on him, causing him to crash to the ground in pain. "OW! What the hell?" he shouted angrily and flipped over, throwing whoever had landed on him to the ground. When Hayate looked it was none other than Himeno, who surprisingly was wearing a girls school uniform.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Himeno shouted, rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't mean to land on you, so you didn't have to throw me like that you know!"

"Well then why didn't you just come through the gate like a normal girl? And what are you even doing here anyways?"

"For your information," Himeno said rudely as she stood up and wiped off any dirt that had gotten on her due to the fall. "I am now attending you school in order to find the other Leafe knights. And the gate is locked now you moron!"

Hayate looked over at the gateway only to see that it was indeed locked. Which meant…

"Ah crap!" Hayate shouted, springing up on to his feet. "The bell's going to ring any second!" Without another word Hayate bolted to the building.

Himeno on the other hand followed at a much more leisurely pace. Since she was new she knew they'd go easy on her. As soon as she entered the school she made her way to the main office and explained who she was. Before she had left Leafenia she had had some fake papers made out for her, saying that she was a transfer student from another town.

"Ah, Miss. Yuki," a young man working in the office said, using the false last name that the forms had written on them. "Welcome to Hakutoku Private Academy," he said with a welcoming smile. "My name is Kei Hikari, though of course that's Mr. Hikari to you, even if I am just an assistant," he joked. "Follow me and I'll take you to your homeroom."

"Right," Himeno nodded and followed him out of the office and down several of the school's hallways.

Upon doing so they passed Hayate who was standing out in the hallway, with a grimace on his face and a bucket of water in his hands. "Late again Hayate?" Kei said disapprovingly, though he couldn't help but have an amused smile on his face.

"Yes sir," Hayate grumbled and glared at Himeno after Kei had passed.

Himeno merely stuck her tongue out at him and walked right past him.

"Ah, here we are," Kei said, stopping in front of the door labeled 2-8. He slid the door opened and called the teacher over to him. "This is Miss. Himeno Yuki, our new student," he informed her.

"Ah of course, come in and introduce yourself dear," the teacher said, ushering her in as Kei left. "Everybody, settle down, we have a new student!" she announced to the class. The classroom finally went silent as all the student turned and stared at Himeno.

Nerves suddenly getting the better of her Himeno awkwardly bowed to him. "Hello…my name is Himeno Yuki, I'm 16, and I'm very glad to meet you," she said at a lack of anything better to say. If anything the stares got worse. Himeno cringed and turned to the teacher.

"Ah, all right, Himeno, why don't you go sit in the empty seat next to Yayoi?" she said. "Yayoi, please raise your hand."

A girl in the back of the class with sandy colored hair and rather large glasses waved at Himeno. With a nod Himeno trudged to the back of the classroom and sat down.

"Hello," Yayoi greeted her with a smile. "Welcome to class 2-8. Don't mind the other students. They can be well…stuck up at times, since most of their families are super rich."

"Ah, thanks," Himeno said smiling slightly.

"So it seems that Himeno has started school sooner than I expected," Sasame nodded as she sat on top of the roof eating his lunch with Hayate and Goh. He had just peered over the ledge and could see Himeno's short pink bob all the way from where he sat.

"You mean you KNEW she was planning on coming here?" Hayate asked, angrily biting into a sandwich.

"Oh yes," Sasame nodded with a smile as if it was nothing.

"I don't see what your problem is with her Hayate," Goh sighed. "I mean she's a nice girl, not to mention pretty, her story's a little…odd, but I can't understand why you hate her so much."

"She is NOT pretty and she is NOT nice!" Hayate cried. "And her story isn't odd it's completely impossible!"

"Ah, Hayate never has been able to deal with girls properly," Sasame sighed and solemnly shook his head. "He's just angry that he got accused of being a pervert."

At this Goh let out a huge burst of laughter. "Hah! Hayate's a pervert! Hayate's a pervert!" he teased.

"SHUT UP!" Hayate shouted and got up on his feet, ready to storm over to the door.

Suddenly from below several screams rang through the air. Goh and Sasame now joined Hayate in standing up and they rushed to look over the ledge to see what was going on down on the ground. Their eyes all widened in shock as they saw was looked like some huge monstrous plant emerging from the ground right in front of Himeno. A mist of some sort seemed to be spewing out of one of the plants heads and surrounding the entire school. As soon as the mist settled everyone it touched fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone that is, besides Himeno, Hayate, Sasame and Goh.

"What the hell is that?" Hayate finally managed to shout.

"Pretear…you are the Pretear…must destroy the Pretear…" a voice called from the huge plant.

"It's after Himeno!" Goh cried. "We better get down there!"

"Right," Sasame agreed and the both made a mad dash for the stairs. Hayate grimaced and reluctantly chased after them.

"Himeno!" Goh and Sasame cried as they finally made their way outside. Himeno was busy dodging the vines sent forth from the plant.

"Sasame! Goh!" Himeno gasped as she dodged another swinging vine, then ran over to them, of course ignoring Hayate. "We need to prêt!" she said, gasping for air.

"How?" Sasame asked, but then looked up, another vine was swinging their way. "Look out!" he cried and jumped in front of Himeno, prepared to take the blow. Goh seemed to have the same idea and ran infront of her as well.

"Move you idiot!" Hayate shouted and grabbed Himeno's arm, pulling her away just as the vine swung down, hitting Sasame and Goh straight across to the other side of the school yard.

"Sasame! Goh!" Himeno cried, trying to run to them, but the plant, or rather demon larva move in between them. Angrily she turned to Hayate and held out her hand. She had no choice. She'd have to prêt with Hayate.

"This is no time to shake hands!" Hayate barked.

"I know that stupid! I need to prêt with you, so give me your hand!" Himeno yelled back him. Hayate looked down at Himeno's hand, unsure of what to do. "Please! If you don't…"

"Fine," Hayate said and quickly grasped Himeno's hand. As soon as he did a similar sensation as the first time fell over him, but this time it was different, more powerful. A light began to glow around them and suddenly Hayate felt as if he was no long himself. He felt more like a spirit than a solid being. He closed his eyes as the warm feeling wrapped over him. When he opened his eyes they were no longer his eyes. He could tell right away that he was seeing out of Himeno's eyes. "What…what the hell is this?" he cried.

"Ah, not so loud you idiot!" Himeno winced. "You don't need to shout."

"What did you do to me?"

"We had a prêt," Himeno replied as she dodged the vines, much more easily than before. Basically our spirits have become one so I can become the Pretear of what looks to be wind," she explained.

Hayate didn't think he needed explain how WRONG this was because for some reason he could feel that she wasn't as calm about it as her voice let on. "Well…now what?" he asked instead.

"Now…we fly," Himeno replied. "All you need to do is call upon the wind to lift us up. It will listen to you since you're the knight of wind."

"You have GOT to be kidding me. Call on the wind…yeah right," Hayate would have rolled his eyes if he had a body.

"Just do it! If you don't, consider yourself dead. I can't dodge these things forever. I'm surprised I'm doing this well actually," she said. As if cursed by her words Himeno tripped, falling flat on her face, just as a huge vine came falling down. "HAYATE NOW!" she cried in fear. If he didn't get them up in the air, she wouldn't be able to dodge in time.

In a panic Hayate obliged and began to concentrate on the wind. He was suddenly so in tune with it as if he and it were the same thing. 'Please…' he called to it. 'Save us.' Just as he thought this the wind around them grew stronger and Himeno, taking Hayate along for the ride, was whisked up into the air. Both of them panicked slightly, having never flown before. But there was no time for that. The demon larva was angry now, and wasn't giving up its prey, the Pretear. Himeno, now in sync with Hayate and the wind moved about in the sky, a bit awkwardly, but affectively enough to dodge the vines somewhat.

"All right Hayate, we need a weapon now," Himeno told him.

"Oh, right and just where are we going to get a weapon?"

"The wind," she replied simply. "You should be able to summon something."

"Himeno! Look out!" They both heard Sasame shout from below. Himeno gasped and saw that four vines were flying at them at once, all from different directions. There was no way to dodge them.

But then suddenly a bright flash of light came shooting from the doorway of the school directly at the demon larva. With a hiss the demon larva's vine's recoiled, away from Himeno and Hayate. Himeno gasped when she looked down and saw Kei, in a full Leafe Knight outfit. 'Mr. Hikari is a Leafe knight?' Hayate and Himeno both thought at once.

"If you were planning on killing this demon larva, I think now would be a good time!" Kei called up to them, a grin on his face.

"Ah, right, Hayate, please, call something!" Himeno begged.

"Right," Hayate agreed and called once more to the wind. Once more the wind surrounded Himeno, but this time it all rushed to her hands. "Sword of the wind!" she cried and suddenly the wind took shape in her hand into a sword. With the sword in hand Himeno dove down to the demon larva, spotting its weak point. She lunged the sword forward stabbing the weak point, causing the demon larva to instantly disappear, returning the leafe to the surrounding area.

All too quickly the students and faculty around the school began to wake up. In a panic Himeno quickly flew over to the school roof and landed with a crash. Within seconds Himeno broke the prêt and Hayate was sitting beside her, both of them gasping for air, quite exhausted.


	5. New Home

Searching

By: Bellaluna

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pretear. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's Notes: Well I'd just like to say thanks for all the feedback I've been getting on this fic. I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I hope I can keep up with the story, and that you all continue to enjoy it. Thanks again!

Chapter Five

Himeno and Hayate were still sitting, actually leaning against each other, utterly exhausted when Sasame and Goh reached the roof. Full of concern they both hurried to the fallen two and made sure that they were okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Himeno assured them. "It's just because it was our first prêt, so it took a lot out of us."

"Wait," Hayate turned a bit so that he could glare Himeno in the face. "You mean you've never done that before? I was your guinea pig?" he shouted angrily. In his burst of anger he quickly got to his feet, causing Himeno to fall back. Luckily Sasame caught her before she went crashing to the ground.

"Well…I suppose so," she said, rather upset that Hayate had taken it that way. "But it's not like I had anyone to practice with at home. All of you knights got sent here! I knew what I was doing anyways! Ever since I was born I was told what happens during a prêt and how to work during one!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you'd be successful on your first try!" Hayate growled.

"Well I was wasn't I?" Himeno rebutted.

"That's not the point you idiot! You could have killed me!"

"Hayate! If you two hadn't had a prêt then you _would_ have been killed. We all would have," Sasame pointed out as he helped Himeno to her feet.

"Sasame does have a point Hayate. You shouldn't be so harsh on a princess anyways," a voice said from the roof's door. All four of them turned to see who had arrived, only to see that it was Kei, once again in his normal work clothes.

"Mr. Hikari!" they all gasped.

"Hm, yes, I did insist that you all call me that didn't I?" Kei nodded slightly. "Let's leave that for when we're in school shall we? I've always felt it best that teammates should know each other by first name…and since that's what we are now…"

"No way," Hayate muttered.

"Hm?" Kei tilted his head a bit, confused at Hayate's words.

"I will never be on a team of any kind with this idiot girl! She'll kill us all with those stupid prêts of hers! I don't care what you all decide to do, but I am defiantly never prêting again." With that said he angrily shoved past Kei and walked out the door.

"Well that's just fine with me!" Himeno cried after him. "Who needs a stupid knight of wind anyways?" Both of her hands were at her sides, balled up in to fists as she shook with rage. "He's…he's such a jerk!"

Kei watched Hayate go, not seeming very disturbed by his actions. "My, my, he always has had a bit of a temper hasn't he?" he said then turned to Himeno. "Don't worry, I'm sure in time he'll come back to help. A leafe knight can't help but protect the leafe and their Pretear."

"Feh, who said I want him back?" Himeno said, shrugging it off. "He can do whatever he wants."

"Yes, well for right now I think it'd be best for you three to head back to class. Seeing as said classes started about five minutes ago," Kei said, smiling slightly as he dug into his pants pocket and brought out three passes. "I'll give you these," he said as he handed them out. "Now get going."

"Yes sir," all three said in unisen.

"Ah, ah , ah," Kei grinned.

"Er…Kei," they corrected themselves and left.

Himeno couldn't have been happier when the final bell rang, signaling the end of school. All she had wanted to do since the fight with the demon larva was to go back to the apartment and relax. Then of course she thought of how going back to the apartment meant going back to Hayate. She let out a groan as she began to trudge to the school's main door.

Yayoi had made sure to catch up with Himeno, as she vaguely remembered something strange happening during lunch. "Himeno!" she cried as she hastily pulled a notebook and pencil from her school bag. "So what was all that during lunch today?" she asked attentively.

"Ah…what do you mean?" Himeno asked, feigning innocence. "Nothing happened."

"Are you sure because I could have sworn that…"

"It was nothing."

"Oh all right," Yayoi gave a sigh of defeat and shoved the paper and pencil back into her bag. "Well do you want to go shopping with me today?" she asked.

Himeno really wanted to say yes. It was nice to have someone so willing to be her friend, and she really could use a friend of the same gender to talk about certain things. Talking to guys about some things just wouldn't feel right. But alas Himeno was in no mood to go about shopping. All she wanted to do was go home and rest. It seemed that her trip, not to mention her prêt with Hayate had left her still very exhausted. "I'd love to Yayoi. I really would, but all I want to do right now is go home and sleep. I'm beat."

"Aw, all right. I'll catch you some other time then. You go home and get some rest." Yayoi said before walking at a faster pace and leaving the school.

"Right…" Himeno waved a bit as she trudged out of the door.

"Ah, Himeno!" a voice called from behind her. Himeno stopped walking and turned around. There was Kei once more, walking over to her.

"Hello Kei…er…Mr. Hikari…"

"Kei is fine right now Himeno," Kei chuckled. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Where are you living as of right now Himeno?" Kei asked.

"Oh, I'm staying in Sasame's and Hayate's apartment," Himeno replied. "Why?"

"Hm…well that won't do at all," Sasame said and shook his head. "I can't have the princess of Leafenia living alone with two young men. Even if they are her knights."

Himeno blushed at what Kei could have been thinking. "K-KEI!" she stammered in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's all right," Kei laughed and ushered Himeno out of the school grounds. "Now follow me. I know the perfect place for you to stay."

"B…bu….but…" Himeno stuttered and she stood frozen at the gates.

"Come on now," Kei said, grabbing Himeno's hand and dragging her down the sidewalk.

After quite a bit of silence Himeno remembered something that she had wanted to ask Kei ever since he had attacked the demon larva. "Ah…Kei?" she asked softly.

"Hm?" Kei said, turning to look at Himeno over his shoulder.

"How….how do you know everything? I mean…about being a leafe knight, and me being the Pretear," she questioned him. The thought had bothered her for a while now. "Because none of the others remember anything."

"Ah, well there's a simple answer to that," Kei nodded. "You see when the Leafe knights were sent to earth Hayate, Sasame and Goh were only infants, and therefore don't have any solid memories of Leafenia. I on the other hand was just about five when it happened, so I have a few vague memories, and since I was a Leafe knight I had had all the information I should have know forced into my head several times a day," he explained. "And the other three knights…well there were about the age I am now when it happened, so they probably remember a great deal more than I."

"Do you know them?" Himeno asked, her voice full of hope.

"Unfortunately, no I don't," Kei shook his head. "I can remember their faces, but I've never come across them here. I was lucky enough to find Goh, Sasame and Hayate. I could tell right away they were Leafe knights even if they couldn't."

"And what about the Leafe knight's disappearance. Do you know what caused that?"

"I don't know that either. You must remember I was only five at the time so I was quite frightened and disoriented when it happened, so I honestly have no idea what brought us here."

Himeno sighed. There were still no answers to her questions. She had hoped that in finding out what brought the knights to Earth she could find where Takako was. She wearily followed Kei, brooding over her troubles the rest of the way until Kei screeched to a halt, causing Himeno to crash into his back.

"Ah, here we are!" Kei smiled and motioned for Himeno to looking in front of them.

Himeno looked up and gasped. They stood just before a set of decorated gates that when open led to a path, going up hill to where a gigantic mansion stood. "Woah…" Himeno said in awe. "You…want me to stay here? I can't possibly…"

"Nonsense!" Kei said and went to the buzzer at the gate and pressed its button.

"Hello?" a female voice rang from the buzzers speaker.

"Hello! This is Kei Hikari. I'm here to see Kaoru," Kei replied.

"Ah yes, I'll open the gates then. Please come in," the voice replied. With a buzz the gates opened and Kei led Himeno into the mansion's grounds.

Instead of walking to the mansion's main door as Himeno had expected they would, Kei walked around the house and proceeded to a small side house at the back. "Where are we going?" Himeno asked Kei.

"To Kaoru's workshop," Kei replied.

"Who's Kaoru?"

"A friend of mine," he replied. "Ah, there he is. Kaoru!" he called as a rather scruffy looking many came out of the small side house. The man looked up and over at Kei and Himeno and waved with a smile.

"Ah, Kei! It's nice to see you again," he said greeting him as he walked over to them. "And who might this be?" he said looking over at Himeno, who smiled nervously.

"Kaoru, this is a new student of mine, Himeno Yuki. I actually came here to ask you a favor about her…" Kei told him.

"What is it?" Kaoru wondered.

"Well Miss. Yuki here doesn't have any sufficient housing, so I was wondering if you could possibly take her in. She's a very nice girl, and I'm sure she'd get along with you and your family." Kei explained. "Isn't that right Himeno?"

"Ah…yes!" Himeno yelped slightly, not expecting to be addressed. "If you let me stay here, I'll remain on my best behavior, and do my best not to be a burden on your family."

Kaoru laughed a bit. "Oh it's no trouble at all Kei. The house is awfully empty, so having someone else in it will maybe make it fell a bit more full," he said. "Miss. Yuki you are welcomed to stay here as long as you need."

"Ah…Himeno is fine sir," Himeno muttered.

"All right then," Kaoru nodded. "You can just call me whatever is most comfortable for you."

"Thank you very much Kaoru," Kei said, bowing slightly.

"Oh yes, thank you!" Himeno said as she hastily followed Kei's movement.

"Sure, sure. Why don't I just call up one of the maids to show you to your new room?" Kaoru suggested.

"Um sir, if it's all right with you, there's something I need to do first," Himeno told him. "I should be back in about an hour though…"

"That's fine," Kaoru nodded. "I'll be sure to tell the gatekeeper to let you back in when your return."

"All right, thanks again! Thank you too K…Mr. Hikari!" Himeno said as she bounded of for the main gates.

"So you'll keep an eye on here?" Kei asked Kaoru as the two of them watched Himeno leave.

"Of course," Kaoru nodded. "Why such an interest in her though?" Kaoru smirked. "Something I should know about? Hmmm?"

"Oh be quiet. It's nothing like you're thinking," Kei rolled his eyes. "Save fantasies for your books why don't you?"

Himeno quickly hurried back to Sasame and Hayate's apartment. She had to at least say goodbye to Sasame, and Goh if she happened to see him. Of course she didn't even waste a thought on Hayate. She finally reached the apartment building and took the elevator up to the seventh floor, where the apartment was. Since she was technically not a resident of the apartment, she felt it best that she knock instead of just entering. Much to her relief Sasame was the one who answered the door.

"Ah, there you are Himeno. What took you so long getting home?" he wondered as he let her inside.

"Um well, that's just it," Himeno started. "You see Kei has arranged for me to stay with the family of one of his friends. He…er…feels that I shouldn't be staying here," she explained, slightly embarrassed.

Sasame laughed a bit. "Kei can't be much older than Hayate, Goh and I, yet here he is acting like a father. But…I do understand where he's coming from, so perhaps it is for the best. Not to mention separation between you and Hayate may be for the best," he said smiling at Himeno. "Don't you think?"

"Well that's for sure," Himeno said, puffing her cheeks out a bit. "I should get going though, but I'll see you tomorrow at school," she said and began to head back to the door. "Oh! Before I forget. Please tell Goh that after school tomorrow I'd like to meet and start practicing prêts. You can tell Hayate if you want, but I doubt he'll care," she grumbled.

"Yes, I'll tell them," Sasame agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, bye!" She waved and left, closing the door behind her.


	6. Embarrassments and Arguments

Searching

Bellaluna

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or it's characters. Please do not copy or steal.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'd just like to say I really appreciate all the reviews I get from you all. It really makes me happy to see them, so please keep it up!

Chapter Six

Himeno nervously smoothed out her skirt as she stood outside the large oak doors. She had been invited to dinner with Kaoru's family, but she couldn't find the nerve to push the doors open and introduce herself. It was an understatement to say that she felt awkward moving in with this family in their house…no mansion. She already knew she didn't fit in here, even if she was a princess from Leafenia. Her family had never acted that much like a royal family should. They were like a normal family…just with some more responsibilities, but these people, they were rich and powerful, and they made it known. Himeno took a deep breath and moved her hand to the handle of the door, but still she could not push the door open.

"Ah, Miss Yuki is it?" a male voice called from behind her.

Himeno jumped, gasping and spun around to find the source of the voice. There stood a very short, very bald, and very funny looking man in a suit and glasses.

"Um…hello?" Himeno managed to squeak.

"Hello. My name is Tanaka. I work for the Awayuki family," he informed her. "Ah! Let me get that door for you!" he said in a cheery tone and pushed the door open.

"Ah…wait!" Himeno gasped, rushing forward in an attempt to stop Tanaka from opening the door. Unfortunately she was too late and she instead stumbled into the dining room, causing her to trip over her own feet and crash to the floor with a loud cry. Immediately she lept back up to her feet, straightening herself up, only to see Kaoru, his wife, and two daughters around her age, not to mention a series of servants, sitting at the table, starring at her. Himeno blushed and let out a nervous laugh. "Um…I'm very sorry," she said finally and bowed to the family. "And I wanted to thank you all for letting me stay here with you!"

Her speech over, Himeno stood up straight and tried her best to smile at the four at the table who were starring at her, well at least the three women were. Kaoru however had a goofy grin on his face as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "Ah, Himeno!" he said. "You're seat is right here between Mayune and Mawata," he told her, referring to the two younger girls. Himeno nodded and awkwardly made her way to the empty seat meant for her.

"Himeno, this is my wife Natsue, and my step daughters, Mayune and Mawata," Kaoru informed her as he sat down as well.

"It's nice to meet you," Himeno nodded to them all.

"And you as well Himeno," Natsue said, nodding in reply, while Mawata and Mayune nodded as well.

"Mikage, please bring out a setting for Himeno," Natsue said to one of the maids near the table.

"Yes ma'am," she bowed and left the room. When she returned she was carrying a plate with a meal similar to what the others at the table. "There you are miss Himeno," she said as she set the plate down in front of her.

"Oh, thank you," Himeno looked up and smiled at Mikage. As soon as she saw her she froze, not even breathing. For a split second it was as if she was looking right at Takako. The maid, Mikage looked almost exactly like here.

"Miss Himeno?" Mikage finally said, snapping Himeno back to her senses. Himeno blinked and looked again. No, it wasn't Takako, it couldn't have been.

"I'm sorry," Himeno gave Mikage a weak smile. "I'm just a little tired is all," she explained. _'Yeah, that must be it I'm tired. There's no way Takako would just be out and about like this. It's just a coincidence,' _she thought.

Mikage merely nodded and stepped away from the table. _'Come on Himeno! Keep it together. Don't make an even bigger fool of yourself,' _Himeno mentally told herself as she began to eat.

"Mawata how was your day?" Kaoru asked cheerfully.

"Fine," the daughter with light aqua hair replied quietly.

Himeno paused in her eating and looked at her. "Wait, Mawata?" she asked.

Mawata also stopped eating and turned to look at Himeno with a blank stare. "Yes?"

"Oh! It's just that a friend of mine was telling me about you the other day," Himeno said, letting out a nervous giggle.

"A friend?"

"Sasame," Himeno gave her his name.

"Ah," was all Mawata said in reply.

"Mawata? Who is this Sasame? I haven't heard about him," Natsue asked intently.

"He's just another student from school Mother," Mawata replied. "No one to be concerned about," she said and stood up. "I'm finished, please excuse me." With that she silently left the room.

Himeno followed her movements out the door, while the others continued to eat as if nothing was wrong. Internally Himeno groaned. _'How the heck am I supposed to live in a place like this?' _she worried.

Late that night Himeno was unable to sleep. She had done so much sleeping in the past couple of days that she couldn't get herself into that blissful state of unthinking. She kept tossing and turning under the covers thinking about everything. She worried about Takako, about finding all the knights in time, about her new living arrangements, and most of all she worried about if she was truly the right person to be Pretear. She hated to admit it, but Hayate's words early had really struck a cord in her. She wasn't sure about anything because she had never experienced it. He was right, but not being experienced she was putting all of them in danger. She sighed and rolled out of bed and with her bare feet, walked to the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air.

She stood there for quite a while trying her best to calm her nerves so that she could actually get some sleep, but it didn't seem to work. So instead she sat down and leaned against the now closed glass door and looked up at the sky. It was pretty, but not nearly as pretty as the sky over Leafenia. For a brief moment she wondered when she'd ever be able to go back to Leafenia. Earth was nice, but it wasn't home.

As she studied the stars she could have sworn she saw a dark figure flash across the sky. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was finally falling asleep? But then there was again, and again, and again. Finally she stood up and strained to see just who was up there. She squinted and stood on the tips of her toes and could just barely make out a familiar male silhouette. "Hayate?" she cried out in surprise. Much to her relief he didn't seem to hear her. Himeno snickered and retreated back into her room and to the bed. _'This'll be good,' _she thought before finally drifting off to sleep.

Hayate grumbled as he trudged on to the school grounds the next day. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night due to his late night flight test and now he was extremely tired. He knew he was running late again, due to the fact that Sasame had already left when he had woken up, but at least the gate hadn't closed yet, so he wasn't _that _late. Though just as he entered her heard the gate slam shut behind him. _'All right, time to hurry Hayate,' _he told himself and began to make his way to the school.

Before he could even step away from his spot in front of the gate he heard a loud cry from behind him and some landed on him once again, sending him face first into the dirt. In an instant he flipped over, knocking the person on his back to the ground. It was Himeno…again. "What the hell?" he shouted and stood up. "That's twice now! Are you _trying _to kill me!"

"Hmph," Himeno said as she too stood up, never even looking at Hayate. "Maybe I am," she said. "Oh and by the way," she started, but was interrupted by the school bell ringing its final call. "you're late," she grinned and began to jog to the school.

Hayate gave a frustrated groan and began to run next to Himeno. "You realize you're late too right?" he pointed out.

"Oh yes," Himeno replied with an odd smile. "But it'll be so much better out in the hall with _you _as company," she said sarcastically and entered the school and headed for her classroom.

Not five minutes later Kei was strolling down the hallways when he spotted Hayate standing outside his homeroom, the traditional pails of water in hand and a sour expression on his face.

"Late again Hayate?" he snickered, but was quite surprised when he looked to his left only to see a rather content looking Himeno, also holding two pails of water. "Himeno?" he sputtered.

"Hello Kei," she smiled.

"You're second day and you're late?" Kei asked. "And you're happy about it?"

"Oh yes," Himeno nodded. "It was worth it trust me," she assured him.

"Fine, fine, just don't make a habit out of it," Kei sighed as he began to walk away. "You are still a princess you know."

Himeno watched Kei until her turned a corner down another hallway, and then put her attention back on Hayate. "So Hayate…" she said in a teasing voice.

"What? You haven't done enough yet?" Hayate growled. "What do you want?"

"Oooooh, I just wanted to know how your 'flight' was last night," she smirked.

Hayate instantly froze and starred at Himeno with a look of horror. "H-How did you know that I…"

"I saw you that's why," Himeno replied. "Now, are you going to tell me, that you don't like having powers now?"

"I never said I didn't, I said I don't want to prêt with you ever again," he replied, calming down, and returning to his normal self.

"Okay, fine," Himeno, said her voice tinged with anger now. "Hayate, let's just stop this now. I know that I need practice as the Pretear, but you need practice as a knight. Can't you please just come and train with Sasame, Goh and I. If we practice then I won't be risking you're life when we prêt," she said, trying her best to remain calm. She needed to save Takako and the leafe, and whether she liked it or not she needed Hayate to do that.

"No," Hayate refused quickly. "I told you already, I am _not _going to risk my life for you and your stupid sister!" Hayate replied firmly.

"Fine, you STUPID, CONCEITED JERK!" Himeno screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her pails at Hayate and running away, leaving the school. Hayate let out a shouted as the water-filled pails flew at him. They knocked him to the ground, causing him to drop his own pails.

Before he could do anything several of the classroom doors flew open, students and teachers bursting out of them to see what had happened. There sat a very soaked and angry Hayate. Several whispers and laughs came from the students, and even some teachers as she starred at Hayate who was also quite red in the face.

Kei had also heard the shouting and so he quickly rushed back to where a crowd now stood in Hayate and Himeno's place. He pushed past several students and found Hayate at the center of the crowd. "What'd you do now?" Kei sighed and pulled Hayate up.

"ME?" Hayate shouted. "_She's _the one who threw the pails at me! That stupid girl!"

"Hayate, I know you enough to know that you probably deserved what you got," Kei sighed and dragged Hayate out of the crowd and to his office. "When we're in a private place you are going to explain, and I'll want the truth of course," he muttered so that only Hayate could hear him. "I take it Himeno ran away?" he said, slightly louder.

"Yeah," Hayate grumbled as the two of them stepped into the office.

"Himeno?" a rather perturbed pink haired girl known as Mayune Awayuki gasped. "Not that foolish thing that's staying at our house?"

"You know that crazy new girl?" another girl asked.

"Unfortunately," Mayune groaned. "That foolish stepfather of mine has taken in her in," she sighed.

"So she's living of your family? How pathetic. Does she even work?"

"I doubt it."

"Hey, and I've seen her hanging around Hayate, Sasame and Goh a lot."

"Who does she think she is? She's nowhere near their level!"

The whispers and rumors grew and grew, Mayune at the center of it all. _'That Himeno…I'll get her. She won't think she's so great when I'm done with her,' _she thought, an evil grin on her face.

Himeno sulkily walked down the sidewalk. She was sick and tired of Hayate. She _tried _to be nice and get along, but all he did was whine about his stupid needs. Didn't he have any common decency? Well…maybe it was a little selfish to ask him, but she had been nice about it! She continued to brood over the situation as she walked along, completely lost in thought.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality when she heard an unfamiliar voice call to her.

"Princess Himeno?"


	7. Plants, Ice and Water

Searching

Bellaluna

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pretear. How sad. TT Please don't copy or steal the fic!

Author's Notes: Boo! Yeah for chapter seven! So who out there has missed those three chibi knights? –gets hit by Mannen for calling him chibi- Well in any case you're in luck! Because here they come! Oh and just in case people were confused on the ages of everyone, Kei is the oldest of the knights, in his mid 20's, Sasame, Goh and Hayate are all 18, Himeno is 16, Mannen will be 10, Hajime 8 and Shin is 6. I have no clue what the characters actual ages are, but I'm sure they're nothing like this, but for the sake of the story this is the case. Also, in case no one knew, Kaoru is much older than Kei, despite the fact that they are friends. Well, on to the fic now!

Chapter Seven

"Princess Himeno?"

Himeno stopped dead in her tracks. No one on earth had called her that, not even Kei. So who was this calling her by her royal title? She spun around, half expecting to see no one. She had to be imagining it right? There was someone standing there though, an older man, probably around Kaoru's age. His hair was a faded blond color, probably dulled with age and his eyes had a certain sparkle to them. The expression on his face was a mix of joy and confusion.

"It…it is you princess isn't it?" he asked, taking a small step forward.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Himeno asked, taking a step back in time with his step forward. "I mean, I don't exactly reek of princess like behavior right now," she grimaced.

"It is you! I was almost positive it had to be you!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I really should explain first," he said, bowing slightly to her. "My name is Shinji and I am the leafe knight of plants."

"You…what!" Himeno gasped. "Really?"

"Well, rather I should say I _was _the leafe knight of plants."

"Were? What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come with me to the park, and I'll explain on the way?" Shinji suggested.

Hesitantly Himeno nodded and followed Shinji. For all she knew this could have been some kind of trap, but she couldn't help it, she was desperate to find the knights and figure out anything she could about Takako's disappearance.

"So where should I begin?" Shinji wondered as he walked ahead of Himeno. "Why don't you tell me what you know, and I'll try to fill in as much as I can," he suggested.

"Well, I know that several years ago all seven of the Leafe knights where taken from Leafenia and brought to earth where they were scattered unable to return home. I also know that it is my duty to become the Pretear and find all the Leafe knights so I can prêt with them, restore the leafe and get rid of the evil force that is taking the leafe," Himeno said, but then paused. With a deep breath she continued. "That's why I'm here. I need to find the rest of the knights and save the leafe…and my sister," she finished, her voice faint.

"You're sister? Princess Takako?" Shinji asked, stopping suddenly and turning around. "What happened to her?"

"She was taken by the same evil force that took the knights. She's being held captive somewhere here on earth, I just know it!" Himeno said, her emotions getting the better of her as tears began to form in her eyes.

Shinji kept quiet, awkwardly watching the obviously upset princess before him. He felt slightly guilty. If he and the other knights had been there, they would have been able to protect both the princesses.

"Ah, princess!" he finally said. "Do you have any questions for me? I'm sure you have some! Go ahead and ask away."

Himeno nodded slightly and wiped the few tears that had fallen, on her sleeve.

"Um, when the Leafe knights were brought to Earth…what exactly happened?" she asked. "Do you remember any of it?"

"Most of it…is a blur, but I am sure of the source of evil that brought us here. It was the tree of Fenrir. Fenrir feeds off leafe, sucking other living things dry. I am almost certain that intends to take the Leafe from both Earth and Leafenia," Shinji replied solemnly. "It uses its demon larva to steal the Leafe."

"Fenrir…mother and father spoke of the evil tree once before I think," Himeno remembered.

"I'm sure they would have," Shinji nodded. "The Pretear is destined to destroy Fenrir, and as you well know, that Pretear is you," he said.

For a moment Himeno was reminded of what a horrible Pretear she was so far. She sighed inwardly. She had to get stronger. That was all she could think of. Become stronger so that she could find Takako and save the Leafe from Fenrir. Before she could brood for too long another thought came upon Himeno.

"You said before that you 'were' a Leafe knight. What did you mean by that?" she wondered.

Shinji smirked. He had been wondering how long it would take for her to get to that.

"You see, when I came to Earth I was perhaps a few years older than you are now. I quickly adjusted to life here since I was unable to travel back home. Right now I'm happily married and have a son, Shin. When he was born I lost all of my powers as the Leafe knight of plants, and Shin gained them all," Shinji explained to Himeno, a content smile on his face. Himeno could tell that despite the burden of being a Leafe knight, Shinji had been able to find happiness.

"Is that why we're going to the park? To see Shin?" Himeno guessed.

"Yes," Shinji nodded. "Shin, as well as Hajime and Mannen," he told her.

"Hajime? Mannen?" Himeno blinked. "Who are they?"

Shinji chuckled a bit. "They are two more of the knights. When I moved into my new home after getting married I ended up having the original knights of water and ice as my neighbors. They too have both had children who inherited their powers. Hajime is the knight of water and Mannen is ice," he told her.

Himeno gasped. She suddenly felt a million times better than she had in days. Without a second thought she launched herself at Shinji and hugged him. She had found them all. All seven knights were there! Now maybe she'd be able to find Takako.

"Thank you so much!" she cried out happily. "Now I've found them all! Thank you!"

Shinji blushed slightly. He certainly hadn't expected that reaction. From this though he could only guess that Himeno had found the rest of the Leafe knights. "It's nothing, really," she assured her, patting her on the back.

"Ah…daddy? Who's that hugging you?" a small, meek voice inquired.

Both Himeno and Shinji paused and looked down. There stood a small boy, around six or seven. He looked up at the two of them, clutching a rubber ball, almost as big as his head in his hands. His soft blond hair was almost identical to Shinji's as his bangs fell just above his wide, innocent eyes.

"Ah, Shin," Shinji started.

"Shin! Where'd you run off to?" another young voice shouted. Before they knew it two more boys had run over to them.

"There you are Shin!" the younger of the two said with a relieved voice. "We were worried about you."

"No, _you _were worried about him. I knew he'd be fine. Probably off helping some dying plant," the other boy said, shrugging. The two boys then noticed Shinji and Himeno.

"Hey Shin, who's that hugging your dad?" Mannen asked outright.

"I don't know!" Shin said, sniffling slightly, sounding as if he may cry.

Himeno instantly let go of Shinji and straightened herself up and Shinji bent down to be at the same level as Shin. He put his hands on Shin's shoulders, trying to calm him somewhat.

"Shin, don't worry. This is Himeno," he told him. All three boys instantly gasped and looked back of at Himeno with wide eyes.

"You mean it?" Hajime cried.

"That's really her? The Pretear?" Mannen asked. "She doesn't look very tough to me," he noted.

Himeno starred down at Mannen. What was he, a mini Hayate? She let it go though, he was only a kid after all.

Shin, until then had been silent, merely starring up at Himeno in awe. Nervously he reached out and grabbed Himeno's hand, tugging at her to get her attention. Himeno looked down and smiled gently at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you really the Pretear?" he asked.

"Yes," Himeno replied.

"Then, could you come with me please?" he asked shyly.

Himeno of course gave her consent and was led by Shin to another part of the park where a plant grew alone. Upon closer examination Himeno could see that the plant was dying. "Can you…can you help me fix it?" Shin asked anxiously. Himeno knelt down and looked closer at the dying flower. Something was off. It wasn't just dying…it had been sucked dry of all its Leafe. That could only mean one thing. Her fears were confirmed when the ground began to shake.

"Shin! Move!" she cried and grabbed the boy and run as fast as her feet would take her back to the other two boys and Shinji. Where the plant had been a demon larva was emerging from the ground. This one had to be twice as big as the one from the park, and this one seemed to have some kind of acid oozing from its mouth. When they reached the other Himeno instantly turned to Shinji.

"Can the boys…" she started to ask, but in an instant, Shin, Mannen and Hajime had all transformed from their normal clothes to the attires of a Leafe knight. "Er, never mind," she mumbled. Before she knew it both Mannen and Hajime were attacking the demon larva head on and Shin was setting up a barrier. Himeno wanted to help. She wanted to prêt, but she was scared. She had prêtted with Hayate and he had been overworked. What would happen if she prêtted with a young boy? She anxiously watched the two boys fight. What if they got hurt? Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the demon larva's tentacles shoot for Shin who was at that point quite defenseless as he prepared the barrier.

"Shin!" Himeno cried out and ran for him. She jumped ahead and pushed Shin, bringing them both down to the ground. Himeno shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, waiting for the inevitable attack that would befall them. Much to her surprise it didn't come. Instead she heard an all too familiar cry.

"You stupid girl!" Hayate's voice rang in her ears. "What do you think you're doing?"

Himeno looked up only to see Hayate in full knight apparel, holding up a shield of wind. Someone had obviously being practicing. "What am I doing?" Himeno quickly shouted back as she stood up, bringing Shin with her. "I was protecting Shin, that's what I was doing?"

"Protecting? All that would have happened is that we'd have two wounded people on our hands instead of two! You can't do anything on your own can you?" Hayate cried as she fought back the demon Larva.

His words instantly shut Himeno up. He was right. He was absolutely right. She couldn't do anything unless she prêtted with one of the knights. "Do you know?" she whispered. "Do you know how painful that is? Not being able to do a thing?"

Hayate was quite surprised by this response. He peered back momentarily to look at her, but unfortunately she lost concentration on the shield and it dropped, allowing the demon Larva to attack. It's tentacle shot out and slammed Hayate in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Hayate!" Himeno cried and dashed after him. Before Himeno had reached him Hayate had already recovered and was standing on his feet. But something felt off. The ground under him felt weak, like it would crumble away if any more weight were added. When he saw Himeno running in his direction he tried to stop her but before he could she was standing next to him and the ground beneath them gave way. Hayate quickly grabbed Himeno around her waist and flew off the ground. Below them the ground had fallen into a pit of acid, obviously left from the demon larva. To add to the problem the demon larva was now sending a direct spray of acid at them. Hayate somehow managed to pull up a shield in time to completely surround them. But unfortunately they were stuck.

In Hayate's embrace Himeno was tense. She rolled her hands up into fists. Was there really nothing she could do?


	8. Memories and Legends

Searching

Chapter Eight

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or it's characters. I do however own this fic, so please no stealing or copying!

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait for lovely chapter eight. Actually I've had the chapter sitting in my notebook for quite some time now, but I just never got around to typing it. So finally, here it is for you all to enjoy! Have fun.

Chapter Eight

Kei, after his lecture with Hayate, was very tired. Not only had Hayate not listened to a word he said, but also he had run straight out of his office and the school building all together. The knight of wind was certainly proving to be a handful, but then again hadn't he always been that way? When they had all been living in Leafenia Hayate, along with Goh and Sasame had only been babies, so of course no personality had really settled in yet. However, years later when Kei had first starting working at the school and the three younger knights had started their junior year, he could see that each of them had developed their own unique personality as everyone does.

Goh always acted like he didn't have a care in the world. He always joked and flirted with the girls, but really he carried a very heavy burden on his shoulders. He had spent most of his young life being shipped from one foster home to another without ever finding a place to call home. Upon reaching the age of eighteen he found his own apartment, paying for it with his savings from several part time jobs, which he still worked every day just to have enough money to live by.

For Sasame it was a completely different story. He was calm and collected, never showing fear. He had a rather large following of fangirls, and did his best to treat them with the utmost respect, as any well-mannered boy should. A fairly rich family had adopted Sasame early off. When he was around ten Sasame went with his adoptive father to his work at a local radio station, and quite by accident found that he had quite the knack for giving advice. It was through that very radio station that Sasame and Hayate met for the first, well, second time. After the discovery of Sasame's gift for advice, his father and allowed a segment of his show to be used by Sasame to give advice to listeners.

Hayate on the other hand was very rough around the edges. He very rarely let people know what he was really feeling. Instead he used his tough act as a shield that would, for him, hopefully never crack. He had been adopted by a family when he was about three, but his adoptive mother and father were high ranking business people, and were often very busy with work. They left Hayate with the essentials to live, but more often than not he was left home alone to fend for himself while his parents were at the office working. One day he found himself listening to the radio when he heard a young, yet strangely soothing voice giving some distraught teenager some advice on what to do about her ex-boyfriend. Hayate listened intently, though he was slightly irked that a kid, probably his own age was able to do something so cool and important, while he was sitting in his room, eating a bowl of soggy Cocoa Puffs for dinner and listening to the radio.

The next day as Sasame fished through a pile of letters for the show he came across a rather unusual one. It simply read:

"_Why is it that idiots like you get a radio show?"_

The content had obviously been meant to hurt his feelings, but as Sasame read it all he felt was the sadness that poured off the letter. He could just hear the tears as they dripped on to the scrap of paper. Curious, Sasame went to his father and asked where the letter had come from. It didn't take long to trace the letter back to where it had come from and before he knew it Sasame was standing in front of a complete stranger's house. He walked to the door and rapidly knocked on it. He waited there for quite some time but no one answered. He knocked a few more times and was just about to give up. Just as he began to leave he saw a pair of dark blue eyes glaring at him through the window next to the door. Sasame smiled and waved at him, hoping he would open the door. The face disappeared from the window and soon the door creaked open, the boy peeking out through the now opened crack.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly.

"My name is Sasame."

"The kid with the radio show?"

"That's me," Sasame nodded.

"What do you want?"

"Did you write this letter?" Sasame asked as he pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it to the boy.

The boy took it and quickly scanned it over. "And what if I did?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," Sasame, replied, still smiling. "What's your name by the way?" he asked.

The boy hesitated at first, but eventually answered. "Hayate," he told him. "Do you…um…want a drink, or something?"

"Sure," Sasame nodded and stepped inside the house as Hayate stepped aside. Sasame was quite baffled when he saw that the house was devoid of any human life other than the two of them. He didn't remember there ever being a time when he had been left home alone. His father or mother, or at least his adoptive siblings were usually home to keep him company.

"Hey, where are your parents?" he asked without accounting for how much that question would impact Hayate. Hayate froze in his spot, his small little hands clenched up into fists by his sides.

"At work," he growled, shaking as he did so. "What does it matter to you?" he shouted and glared over his shoulder at Sasame.

"I'm sorry," Sasame said, never loosing his nerve. "I didn't know…don't you…doesn't it ever make you feel…lonely?" he dared to ask.

"Oh no," Hayate said sternly. "Don't try talking to me like you do with those idiots on the radio! I'm not crazy like they are. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help!" he said, gradually breaking down. Despite what he was saying in his attempt to sound strong and grown up, his voice cracked as he held back the tears that threatened to spill out at any given moment. He would not cry, especially in front of Sasame! But even as he thought this he felt the wetness roll down his cheek and the salty taste soon reached his lips as he released his tears of loneliness and frustration.

Sasame, of course, did not think any less of Hayate because of his tears. He too needed to cry every once in a while. Sometimes people just need to let go and let out all of their sadness and frustration with their tears. Sasame stood there silently as Hayate cried, and waited patiently until he was done.

Hayate sniffled and roughly wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Go ahead," he spat. "Make fun of me, the big cry baby."

"No," Sasame said and shook he head. "I think it takes a strong person to cry," he told him and put his hand on Hayate's shoulder. "Why don't you try telling you parents how you feel? If that doesn't work, I'll be here to talk to so that you don't have to be lonely anymore."

"Why would you do that?" Hayate asked, honestly stunned.

"Because, I want to be your friend," Sasame replied. "You're a pretty interesting kid Hayate," he laughed.

From then on the rest is history. Sasame and Hayate were inseparable friends despite their opposite personalities. When they turned eighteen they decided to rent an apartment together since the university they planned on attending after graduation was rather close to the apartment building and they wanted to get a feel of what it would be like to live there before they graduated. When they move in they met Goh, who quickly because the third group in their little group.

When Kei first saw the three of them in school he immediately recognized them as three of the knights. They certainly didn't look anything like they had when last saw them, but even as they were chased around the building by rabid fangirls aiming for their love and affection, they gave off the aura of a leafe knight. On many occasions Hayate would run just a little bit faster than average, his feet practically lifting off the ground. Sometimes heaters would mysteriously turn up at Goh walked by and Sasame's radio show brought comfort to anyone who just listened.

Kei let out a frustrated sigh and was about to let his head rest on his desk when the office door flew open as Sasame and Goh burst in, both quite panicked.

"Mr. Hikari!" the both cried out.

"What is it?" Kei whispered, trying to calm them down a bit, so as not to draw attention from the other occupants of the office.

"It's Hayate and Himeno," Sasame replied.

"Yes, I know," Kei grumbled and rubbed his aching temples. "I am well aware of their fight."

"Not that!" Goh replied.

"Then what?" Kei asked, surprised.

"I heard them," Sasame told Kei, dead serious. "I was…well listening for them after I heard about the fight, and I heard Himeno screaming. I think she and Hayate were attacked by a demon larva at the park," he explained with a worried tone.

"All right," Kei said and stood up. "Let's get going. We don't want to waste any more time." Together all three of them hurried out of the school and made their way to the park.

"So," Kei said, looking over at Sasame. "You've been training on your own?"

"A little," Sasame nodded.

"And you?" he asked Goh.

"Yeah," Goh replied. "I wanted to be able to help this time."

"Good."

Himeno and Hayate weren't fairing too well in their current situation. If she had had time Himeno would have had quite a few choice words for Hayate as he held her closely to himself. Unfortunately the fact that the only thing between them and a burning wall of acid, was Hayate's wind shield. If anything, she was trembling and actually clinging to the man she had, only a short while ago thrown water on.

"Hayate," she finally said. "Let's prêt."

"No," Hayate replied simply.

"Please! I know you don't want to, but if you don't, we'll die!" Himeno cried as she pulled at Hayate's sleeve.

"No, if we _do_ prêt we'll die. Even if I wanted to we can't prêt here. In case you failed to notice, the only thing keeping us from being eaten away by acid is this shield, and if we prêt now I'd have to let said shield down!" Hayate said angrily.

This instantly shut Himeno up. Hayate was right. They couldn't prêt. They couldn't do anything. No, Hayate was doing something. She was the only one who couldn't do anything. It was her fault that they were only inches away from death. Then, for the briefest of instants the acid wall parted just enough for a fireball to shoot through and bounce of Hayate's shield.

"More attacks?" Hayate asked.

"No! That defiantly came from a leafe knight! Kei, Goh and Sasame must be here now!" Himeno said with a hopeful smile on her face. Maybe now they'd have a chance to get out. Though right after that fleeting moment of hope a pang of guilt hit her again. She was helpless again, depending on knights because she couldn't do anything by herself, and now she couldn't even prêt. She sighed and limply rested her head against Hayate's shoulder.

Hayate momentarily looked down at Himeno who no longer looked like her normal, annoying, perky self. Instead she looked depressed, almost sick looking. Hayate scowled. Now he felt bad about all of this. Feeling guilty was certainly nothing he was used to, let alone good at. He said nothing, but kept holding up the shield, despite the fact that it was quickly draining all of his energy, or rather that leafe stuff that Himeno had talked about.

Himeno of course took notice of this and only grew more depressed. She began to rack her brain; trying to think of anything and everything that might help.

_'I need to do something…anything!' _she thought madly. _'If I don't we'll die here!'_

Outside Shin was crying as he used his leafe to hold up a barrier of plants to keep people out and the demon larva in. His cries of _'It's all my fault'_, rang loud and clear.

"Shin, don't worry," Shinji said and knelt down next to his son. "Himeno is the Pretear. She won't give up so easily."

"That's right," Hajime nodded, trying to keep spirits up. "The Pretear is strong! She won't let some stupid demon larva stop her!"

Kei's thoughts however were a bit more dismal, but he kept those to himself. Himeno was still new to being the Pretear and Hayate was even newer to being a knight. If one of them didn't pull off some kind of miracle there was bound to be trouble because none of them seemed to be able to stop the demon larva.

As if on cue the demon larva's spray of acid dissipated as a blinding, white light exploded from where Himeno and Hayate were. The demon larva let out a hideous scream as it crawled away from the source of the light which appeared to in fact be, Himeno. No, it wasn't just Himeno, it was the Pretear. How had she and Hayate been able to prêt? But then Kei noticed that Hayate was still present. He was still floating with Himeno, her arms wrapped gently around him.

"The legendary white Pretear?" Shinji said in a barely audible voice. His eyes widened in amazement, and his mouth dropped open. "But how?" he muttered.

How indeed. Himeno shouldn't have been that powerful yet. Kei hadn't expected to see the white Pretear for a while, and now there she was.

Hajime, Mannen and Shin began cheer loudly as the demon larva continued to scream and fall to pieces as the leafe it stole was quickly restored. Anything that had been burned or melted by the acid was fixed and all the knights began to receive any leafe that they had used up in battle and then some.

"What…what is that?" Goh asked, pointing madly at Himeno and Hayate. Both he and Sasame were severely confused over the whole situation.

"Himeno has become the legendary white Pretear…" Kei replied. "The most powerful of Pretears. She gives life back to the world," he said in awe, never tearing his eyes away from the two in the air.

"H-Himeno!" Hayate stuttered as Himeno gracefully held him in her arms as they slowly descended to the newly restored ground. Hayate was awestruck by this new side of Himeno. Only moments ago she had been fighting with him and acting horribly depressed, and now she was smiling and saving him like some kind of angel. It was almost as if his haunting dreams were coming true, right before his eyes. "H-Himeno," he repeated, still stuttering. "What are you doing?"

Himeno looked down at Hayate and smiled warmly. "You obviously don't know what girls are like. We always want to care for and protect those who are important to us," she replied gently, yet smartly.

Before he knew it Hayate felt them both land gently on the ground just as the demon larva was completely destroyed. He curiously tilted his head up to look at Himeno's face, which still held an odd expression of grace, power and serenity. He knew he should have said thank you or something, but he honestly could not bring himself to say those words.

Just as he mustered up enough courage to say anything, Himeno began to weakly sway back and forth and her eyes began to droop closed. The girl who had saved everyone without so much as raising a finger, now withered and collapsed into Hayate's waiting arms, unconscious.

"Himeno!" a chorus of voices cried as everyone else, now all in normal clothes, ran to Hayate and the fallen princess.

"She's all right," Hayate informed them as he took the cue and made his knight clothes fade back into his school uniform. "She just passed out," he said calmly as he stood up, carrying Himeno, who was also back in her uniform, bridal style. Without another word he began to walk away with her.

"Hayate, where are you going?" Sasame asked.

"I'm taking her home," Hayate replied. "I guess all this Pretear junk…has to be real," he said with a shrug. And just like that, he accepted it all. Himeno's arrival, her story, his powers, his fate, all of it, was true.

Needless to say Kei, Goh and Sasame were all quite shocked by this sudden turn of events. Hayate forgiving Himeno? Accepting her? They weren't expecting that to happen for months, if it happened at all.

Sasame smirked and walked up next to Hayate. "Good job," he said and patted Hayate on the back and hurried off, followed by a laughing Goh

"Hey mister," a small meek voice said as someone tugged on Hayate's shirt. Hayate looked down and saw Shin, Mannen and Hajime trailing next to him with concerned looks on their faces. "Is Himeno going to be okay?" Shin asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Hayate nodded.

"All right you three," Shinji chuckled lightly at the three boys. "It's about time to head home. You can visit Himeno tomorrow okay?"

"She lives here," Kei said as he handed Shinji a paper with and address on it.

"Thank you Kei," Shinji smiled and took the paper from him. "It was nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Kei nodded with a smile.

As Shinji took Shin, Mannen and Hajime and left, Kei turned to Hayate and stopped him from walking any further. "Why don't I take here home? You've proved your point, not to mention I'm the only one who knows where she's staying," he suggested with a chuckle.

"Fine," Hayate grumbled and shifted Himeno in his arms so that he could easily transfer her into Kei's arms. They were able to move her without waking her with ease. She was so drained that Kei doubted she'd wake until morning.

"Now you go home and get some rest," Kei told Hayate sternly. "You used up a lot of leafe today protecting Himeno."

Hayate grumbled something and in an instant he shot off into the sky. Kei smirked at Hayate's reaction and soon, he too, with Himeno in his arms, was flying through the sky.

Soon they arrived back at the Awayuki mansion. Kei quietly landed in the back so as not to be seen by anyone. He shifted Himeno a bit in his arms so that she wouldn't fall as he walked her the rest of the way to the mansion.

Click.

Kei stopped dead in his tracks. What had that noise been? He didn't sense a demon larva, so were they in danger? His knightly reflexes took over as his eyes darted from one spot to another. After some time he felt more at ease since he found nothing. He must have been hearing things. With that in mind he continued to walk up to the front door where he was greeted by Kaoru.

"What on Earth happened!" Kaoru asked, full of concern as he took Himeno into his arms.

"Ah…she got dehydrated during gym and passed out. The nurse said that she'll be fully recovered by morning. She just needs to rest for now," Kei told him as an excuse. "I'm very sorry to trouble you like this."

"Oh don't worry about it!" Kaoru assured him. "It's just like having a third daughter," he laughed. "Now you better get back to work."

"Right," Kei nodded and turned to leave. The noise from earlier was still lingering in his mind as he made his way back to the school.


	9. Agreements and Rumors

Searching

Chapter Nine

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear. This fic is mine however so please don't steal or copy it.

Author's Notes: Ello. I only got a few reviews last chapter. Where'd everyone disappear to? I miss you guys! Seriously, hearing your reviews really perks me up and keeps me going, so please keep them coming!

Also, I wanted to note, for those of you who didn't know, the scene where Himeno became the White Pretear in the last chapter actually did happen in the manga, so it's not like I pulled it out of the blue. I liked that aspect of the manga, so decided to keep it in.

Well, anyways, here comes the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

The next morning Himeno woke up much earlier than she normally would have. She squinted as the early morning sunlight poured in through her uncovered window. With a groan Himeno turned over on to her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. As she laid there she racked her brain, trying to remember what had happened yesterday. The last thing that she could recall was the panic that she had felt as she and Hayate were trapped by the demon larva, but there was also a faint trace of relief that she had felt before blanking out. It must have all worked out, at least that's what she hoped.

Unfortunately his dreams had once again been haunted by her sister and the darkness. Takako had never moved, but she always seemed to be falling further and further into the darkness that was surrounding her. No matter how many times she called to her, and no matter how much she ran, Himeno was never able to reach her sister.

Sighing, Himeno rolled back and sat up. "No," she whispered. 'I'm going to find her and bring her home. I promised," she thought as she once again was filled up with determination. With a confident smile Himeno got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. After getting a quick meal of eggs and toast she left outside. There was about an hour before school started, so she made her way to the woods in hope of training for a bit.

She smiled and hummed a little diddy as she walked to the woods. Despite the worries of leafe and Takako, Himeno was in an oddly good mood. She could do it. No matter what Hayate said, she'd become strong and save them all. She had to!

While distracted by her good mood and positive thinking Himeno became lost in thought and failed to notice the odd pile of leaves ahead of her on the path. So instead of walking around it as she normally might have she stepped right into it. Before she knew it a net flew up from under the leaves and caught her, holding her up in the air.

"Ugh…" Himeno groaned as she clung to the netting that know held her captive. She starred out so as to see just who was behind this, though she already had a good guess. Not far off she could see Mayune slinking away back to the house.

"That…little brat!" Himeno seethed. Angrily she began to rock the net back and for in and attempt to free herself, but found this to be impossible. "I don't need this right!" she cried out and slumped down, her arms crossed against her chest. Silently she sat and brooded.

"What are you doing?"

Himeno cringed and looked over her shoulder. The all too familiar form of Hayate was standing behind her. He starred at her like she was some kind of alien or monster. He wasn't in his school uniform, but he wasn't in any casual clothes either. Instead he was wearing an aqua colored jumpsuit. Himeno was not only shocked by his appearance, but even more so by the fact that he was there at all. "What…what are you doing here?" Himeno gasped.

"I work here," Hayate replied blandly. "Now what are _you_ doing here? He asked. "And in a net?"

Himeno flushed in embarrassment as Hayate reminded her of her current predicament. "I…Mayune trapped me," she muttered under her breath.

"Mayune?" Hayate asked. "You mean that idiot of a girl that lives here?" Hayate wondered.

"That's the one," Himeno sighed as she rocked the net back and forth, once again trying to break free.

"What the heck are you doing here anyways?" Hayate asked rudely. "Trying to break in and beg for scraps or something?" he smirked.

"For your information, I live here," Himeno responded.

"What?" Hayate shouted. "This is the place Kei set you up with?"

"Yeah, so?" Himeno shrugged.

Before either of them could say anything more they could hear someone calling from off in the distance. "Hayate!" they cried. Hayate and Himeno looked down the dirt path just in time to see Kaoru round the corner of the path and bounded over to them.

"Mr. Awayuki?" they both asked, seemingly surprised by his presence.

"Oh Himeno! I didn't see you there!" Kaoru blinked as he spotted his new ward caught up in the net. "What are you doing in there?"

This was it; her chance to rat out that brat Mayune. This certainly wasn't Mayune's first trespass against her. However it was the first one that had been successful. Himeno was usually able to dodge her traps.

"May…" she started, her teeth grinding together angrily. But suddenly she stopped. As she thought about it she realized it wouldn't do her any good to rat out Mayune. She was a guest here and they may not even believe her over their own daughter. Reluctantly she clamped her mouth shut and starred down at the ground below. "It was an accident," she mumbled.

"Yeah, that's probably one of Tanaka's traps for the animals," Hayate's voice suggested. Himeno gasped lightly and looked up at Hayate. Was he trying to help her?

"Oh goodness," Kaoru gasped and quickly untied the net, of course not thinking about how, without the net gravity would take over. With the net's support gone Himeno began to fall, but thankfully Hayate reached out and caught her. "Oh sorry!" Kaoru apologized embarrassedly and bowed to Himeno a few times.

"It's all right," Himeno murmured with pink cheeks.

Hastily Hayate let go of Himeno and she fell to her feet. He then turned to Kaoru. "I finished bringing up the plaster sir. I'll be going to school now, so I'll be back later to help," he said blandly.

"All right, thank you so much Hayate," Kaoru nodded. "Himeno, you better get going too," he suggested. "You'll miss the limo."

Himeno distractedly watched as Hayate began to walk away. "Um…no thanks," he said with a slight smile. "I think I'll walk." With that said she ran off after Hayate. She called out his name in order to get him to stop.

Hayate of course didn't hesitate for a second and kept on walking towards the main gate. "What?" he asked.

"Um…well how are you feeling?" Himeno asked. "I mean you were holding up that shield for a long time."

"I'm fine," Hayate said plainly and continued to walk.

"Do you know what happened after Goh and the others showed up? I kind of…blanked out I guess."

"Nothing special," Hayate shrugged. "Kei and Sasame managed to get the demon larva to run away is all."

"Ah, well that's good," Himeno laughed, releasing her worry. "We'll get it next time then."

"Yeah," Hayate replied.

"Great!" Himeno smiled brightly. "Wait…what?" she stopped and starred at Hayate as he still continued to walk away.

"What?" he asked.

"You agreed! You said you'd help!"

"So what if I did?"

Without saying anything more on the subject Himeno smiled more then she ever had since she had arrived to Earth, and caught up with Hayate so that she was once again walking at his side. After much of Himeno's small talk and Hayate's short answers the two of then reached the school together, and for the first time Himeno was on time. For a few brief shining moments Himeno was happy, and somewhat content. The whispering was rather spoiling that happy mood. Himeno looked cautiously around her to see a good portion of the students in the schoolyard were starring at her, whispering and giggling. Nervously Himeno peered up at Hayate. Apparently he had taken notice as well.

"Hayate…what is…" she started, but was interrupted by someone shouting her name.

"HI-ME-NO!"

Himeno looked dead ahead of her only to see Yayoi running straight at her. With a final leap Yayoi landed right in front of Himeno, a scary, threatening look on her face. "Himeno! Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, panting for air.

"Tell you what?" Himeno asked, still quite shocked from Yayoi's sudden appearance.

Yayoi stumbled back a few steps and threw herself into an overly dramatic pose. "About your tragic, forbidden love of course!" she cried.

"MY WHAT?" Himeno cried. That was certainly not anywhere near anything she had imagines Yayoi was going to say. If she hadn't been confused before, then she was now.

In an instant Yayoi pulled a newspaper; the school newspaper, seemingly out of nowhere and thrusted it into Himeno's face. There, in big bold letters was printed: _"New Student's Hot, Steamy Love Affair"_ and just below was a full color photo of Kei kissing her.

"Oh, how tragic! Himeno, lost and alone in a new place with no one to turn to! But wait! A kind, warm-hearted teacher lends a hand!" Yayoi exclaimed. "Come with me my dear, and I shall show you they way!" she said, lowering her voice to sound like a man. "Oh I have always depended on the kindness of strangers!"

"WHAT?" both Hayate and Himeno shouted. Without another word the two of them both dashed away into the school, leaving Yayoi in their dust.

"Oh please Miss. Yuki!" Yayoi said, continuing with her impressions. "No, no, we can't! Our reputations would be ruined!" "I don't care about that my darling! I love you. "Oh Mr. Hikari, I love you too!"

In record time Himeno and Hayate arrived at the school's main office where they found Kei at his desk, his head resting in one hand, a crumpled copy of the newspaper in the other. He raised his gaze up to Hayate and Himeno and groaned.

"Kei!" Himeno seethed. "What is this?" she cried shoving her own copy of the paper down on to his desk. "You…you…" she started.

"I _didn't _kiss you," Kei said before Himeno could even finish. "It's some stupid camera angle!" he explained. "This was when I carried you some yesterday. It from when we landed in the yard outside the mansion."

"Then who would do something stupid like this?" Hayate said, not sure whether he believed Kei or not. At Hayate's statement, Himeno froze in her spot. She angrily began to shake, her eyes directed at the two crumpled newspapers on Kei's desk.

"May…yune…" Himeno said in a low growl. Mayune was the only one who had the capability and the motive to do something like this. She'd had it out for Himeno ever since she'd moved into the house.

"Mayune?" Kei asked, slightly confused.

Without any explanation, Himeno ran out of the office. She was determined now. She'd find Mayune and get to the bottom of this. There was now way she'd let Mayune get away with something so foul. Getting caught in a net was one thing, but having a fake scandal written about herself was a completely different story. Unfortunately by the time she found Mayune the bell for class had sounded. This pattern repeated itself all day. She'd search out Mayune, ignoring all the whispering and giggling from the other students, and somehow Mayune would always manage to slink away before Himeno could get to her. With every miss, Himeno's anger only grew. She wasn't giving up, not yet. She'd get her at home, and then, oh, then she'd pay.

At lunch Himeno trudged upstairs on to the roof of the school to meet with Hayate, Sasame and Goh. However, on the way she bumped into a girl on the stairs. The girl sneered at her, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Oh I feel bad for those boys," she said in a low voice. "You string them along for your own enjoyment. Just who do you think you are?"

Himeno gasped, taking a step backwards. She knew; she knew that all the students were saying, whispering around her as she stared at her with such malicious eyes, but hearing it; hearing the words come out of someone's mouth, directed right at her…it stung. "I…" she tried to protest, but only managed to take another step backwards.

Not a good idea.

As soon as she took that step Himeno lost her balance on the stairs and fell backwards, her arms flailing about as if that would save her from falling. Meanwhile the girl just glared at her with her evil, menacing eyes, a smug grin on her face. It was obvious she wasn't going to do anything to help her. Accepting her inevitable, and most likely painful fate, Himeno let out a cry as she fell closer to her doom.

However, instead of falling on to the hard, cold, school floor, Himeno fell into the rough, though warm, not to mention safe embrace of someone's arms. Blinking out of her state of sudden fear, Himeno looked up to see who her savior was. It was none other than Hayate. Further investigation showed that Sasame and Goh were standing behind them. All three of them has unpleasant expressions on their faces as she stared, not at her, but the girl further up on the stairs.

"Ah…ah…Hayate, Sasame, Goh…" the girl stuttered as she stared back in horror. She knew she had been caught, and had nowhere to run.

"Just so you know," Hayate said, not even flinching. "We are _not _being strung along by anyone. Each of us are capable of our own thoughts and we have our own free will. Himeno has not tricked us into anything, and is not just getting entertainment out of us as you so pleasantly put it."

"Especially not by you Hayate," Goh smirked, but then grew all too serious. "And if anything," he said to the girl. "You and all you're friends are the one's being strung along by Mayune's lies!"

"I…I…" was all the girl could manage. Realizing there was nothing she could say or do, the girl mad a dash down the stares, via the space just barely there between Sasame and the wall.

"Miss," Sasame said in a quiet, almost eerie voice. "I think you'd be a lot better off if you didn't judge others and think about how they feel.The girl froze for a moment as she heard Sasame's words and gasped in a breath. Without another words she left, tearing down the stairs, getting as far away as she could.

"T-thanks guys," Himeno said with pink cheeks as Hayate was still holding her.

"Ah, right," Hayate said and gave Himeno a little push so that she could stand on her own two feet. With a gruff clearing of his throat Hayate moved to the side and walked past Himeno, up to the door to the roof. Himeno shrugged and followed, with Goh and Sasame right behind her. They settled in on the roof, pulling out their lunches to eat.

"Really guys," Himeno said, opening her bento case. "Thanks for helping me out there. I thought I was going to die from a broken neck before Fenrir could even get a whack at me," she said laughing.

"It was nothing Himeno, we were glad to help," Sasame said politely.

"Besides, your reputation isn't the only one on the line," Hayate pointed out all too candidly.

"Well all that really doesn't matter," Goh said, his mouth full with a sandwich. "High school is dumb. All that matters, is that we know what's really going on, and don't let those idiots get to us."

"That's right, and besides, we have more important matters anyways!" Himeno said, cheering up thanks to Goh's words. "Training starts today after school. Is that all right with everyone?"

"You bet."

"Of course."

"Whatever."


End file.
